


One Bed

by cherrrypops



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, This was inspired by a tiktok, this is my first fic pls go easy on me, this will be sinful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrrypops/pseuds/cherrrypops
Summary: Marinette should have seen it coming, really.After all, this is Alya we’re dealing with, Marinette’s feisty, fearless, constantly scheming best friend. Don’t get things wrong, Marinette loved Alya more than just about anything. But boy, right now, she wanted to land a punch square in the middle of her face.Because here she stood, alone in a hotel room with Adrien Agreste. The room that they would share for the two nights of their graduation vacation.And there’s only one bed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Adrien Agreste
Comments: 50
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fanfic and i am literally just doing this for fun LMAO but Miraculous is blowing up rn and i’ve always been a HUGE fan. time to make some of my wildest fantasies come true B) this won’t be a long one but this is based off of a tiktok audio actually LMAO. her tiktok is @ou.blaire so feel free to check it out!! she made a lil song about the “there’s only one bed” trope heheheh. she’s the cutest i love her….. anyways I am excited to be sharing my trash with all of you. enjoy <3  
> \- cherry xoxo

Marinette had been looking forward to this weekend since the beginning of the year, and now it was finally here. In the wake of their graduating year, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien had made plans to take a little vacation together to celebrate.

Well, Alya and Nino planned it, to be exact. Alya invited Marinette, and Nino invited Adrien. Neither of them could turn down their best friend, of course. 

Akuma attacks had been quiet recently, almost suspiciously quiet. Once-every-two-weeks, quiet. Marinette wondered if Hawkmoth had given up, but it didn’t seem like him. She thought that maybe she should be relieved that akumas were at an all-time low, but she couldn’t help but feel an uneasy pit boil in her stomach at the thought. However, Marinette and Tikki had discussed that this trip would be doable with the current circumstances. They wouldn’t be too far from Paris, and it’d only be a few days. 

‘Things will be alright,’ she thought, until the sight of a familiar blonde-haired boy stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Hey Alya, Nino!... Adrien?” 

Adrien’s name had come out more as a question than a statement. The group planned a meet-up a couple weeks prior to their departure to discuss their trip and all the nitty-gritty details. Alya waited until this point to let her precious best friend know that Adrien was coming, hence Marinette’s stunned expression at the sight of her long-time crush sitting in the booth in front of her. 

Adrien grinned sheepishly, and waved. “Hey, Marinette. Excited for the trip?” 

Marinette, fire dancing in her eyes, glanced at Alya, who was devilishly grinning in the seat across from the two boys.

“Pop a squat, Mari! We have a vacation to discuss.” Alya’s wicked grin never faltered. 

\-- 

The four best friends piled out of the cab, bags in tow, trying to do the mental math to split it evenly. They’d ended up paying about 15 euros more than necessary, but they didn’t seem to notice or mind. 

Marinette glanced up at the hotel in front of them, eyes wide with awe. It was absolutely beautiful, and she found it hard to contain her excitement for the weekend ahead. The sunshine was warm on her face, and she smiled brightly. The wind blew gently as she soaked up her surroundings, and she let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She’d been so worried since she found out about Adrien joining them, but she logically had no reason to feel that way. It would be a fun weekend with her closest and most cherished friends, and a celebration of their graduation. Marinette relaxed her shoulders. ‘This weekend would be great,’ she told herself. The group of four headed for the doors, bustling with excitement, and Marinette was elated. Why had she been so stressed in the first place? This was going to be an unforgettable weekend. 

Besides, what could go wrong? 

…

“418, that’s us!” Alya beamed. She slid her key-card into the lock, and the door beeped with a little green light. Alya pushed open the door, and the four friends piled into the hotel room. It was pretty spacious. To their immediate left was the bathroom door, and to their immediate right two little doors that opened up to a closet. The room opened up further in, and to the far left was one king-sized bed. To the left of the bed was a night-stand, and to the right was a patterned chair with a matching ottoman. To the far right side of the room, directly in front of the bed, was a large dresser with a flatscreen TV mounted to the wall above it. On the other side of the dresser, a desk. Pretty typical hotel room, except Marinette could barely contain her excitement at the balcony with a beach view. She would definitely check that out later, she noted. 

“Guys… there’s only one bed,” Adrien’s voice derailed Marinette’s train of thought, and brought her back to reality. She analyzed the current situation.

Oh, yeah. There _is_ only one bed. There must be some kind of mistake, right? 

“Right!” Alya chuckled, turning to her right. In the empty spot between the closet and the dresser, there was a door that Marinette hadn’t noticed before. “These are joint-rooms, so they’re two rooms connected with a door between them.” Alya opened the door, and sure enough, there was another room on the other side. She turned back to them, and shrugged. “This was cheaper than two entirely separate rooms.” 

Adrien let out a sigh, and a small chuckle. “That does make more sense.” He paused. “Well, ladies first. Which room would you and Marinette like?” Adrien asked, gaze bouncing between the two girls. 

Alya smirked, with a wicked glint in her eye. ‘Uh oh,’ Marinette thought. 

Marinette nearly choked on her spit when Alya spoke. 

“Actually, Nino and I decided that we wanted to room together,” Alya’s gaze turned to her boyfriend, who wore a smirk just as vile as Alya’s. “Totally,” he hummed with a nod. 

“Room with… Nino?” Marinette squeaked, her heart rate rapidly increasing. She stared wide-eyed at her best friend, unable to believe what she had just done. But that’s just it, because even as Marinette was in extreme shock and disbelief, Alya knew _exactly_ what she was doing. As if this was her plan all along. 

“Yes! So if you don’t mind, we need to start unpacking. Right, Nino?” 

“Right. Well, see you later dudes!” Nino and Alya linked arms, and in the blink of an eye, they disappeared into the other hotel room, leaving Adrien and Marinette speechless in their own room.

So there they stood, staring at the door that had just been rapidly closed, both in disbelief of the events that just occurred. 

This would be a very long weekend, Marinette decided. 

\-- 

“Um… hey.”

Marinette jumped out of her skin, suddenly very aware of the situation they were in. 

_Sharing a hotel room with Adrien Agreste. Alone in a hotel room with Adrien Agreste. Sharing a bathroom with Adrien Agreste. Sharing a bed with--_

“Marinette? Are you alright?” 

Marinette blinked and noticed that Adrien had been waving his hand in front of her face. Her cheeks flushed an alarming shade of red, and she took two large steps back, lightly bumping into the wall. “Yes! Yes, everything is fine! No problems here at all!” She laughed nervously and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

Adrien crossed his arms and smiled warmly, a sight that set Marinette’s heart a-flutter. “I know this is probably just as awkward for you as it is for me,” he sighed, his hand reaching around to scratch the back of his neck. 

“N-No! I’d love to share a bed with you!” Marinette froze, and Adrien’s eyes widened before she continued her sputtering rant. “I-I mean, I don’t mind it! Not that I want to cuddle- I mean, sleep next to you! I’m sure you’re great in bed!- I mean! Wait, no, I just,” She took a deep breath before her face fell into her hands. If Adrien hadn’t noticed her blush before, he definitely did now. Adrien’s cheeks flushed a similar shade of red, and after a couple of moments of silence, he let out a hearty snicker. 

Marinette peeked at him through 2 fingers, afraid to meet his gaze completely. He just kept on laughing, and eventually, Marinette dropped her hands and was beginning to chuckle along with him. The two teenagers eventually erupted into fits of gut-wrenching laughter, both doubling over with the intensity of it. 

As soon as they came down from their high, Adrien was the first to speak. “As long as you’re comfortable, I don’t mind in the slightest.” His smile was kind, and his bright green eyes were fixed on Marinette. Marinette, still very aware of the red flush in her cheeks, met his gaze and returned his warm smile. “I’m comfortable with it.” She gave a small, affirming nod, and it was settled. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be sharing her hotel room with none other than Adrien Agreste. 

\--

Adrien was… bewildered, to say the least. 

Not that he minded sharing a room with Marinette. In fact, this should have been the boy's dream-come-true, ever since he started to develop feelings for Marinette. Still, he never imagined sharing a bed with her (other than in his deepest fantasies, but he decided not to dive into those right now), and certainly not on their graduation vacation. Even though they had just laughed things off, and Marinette verbally confirmed that she was, in fact, sharing a bed with him, Adrien still could not manage to get a grip on his nerves. 

Suddenly, a loud banging came from the door connecting their rooms. Before Adrien or Marinette could protest, the door was swung open, and there stood Alya, clad in an emerald-green bikini. The top was bandeau-style with a strap over one shoulder, and an extra tie directly below the base of the top, just for decorative purposes. The bottoms were simply, cheeky bikini bottoms, and were the same color as the top. She had a large, plain black beach bag slung over her shoulder. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail and black sunglasses sat atop her head (even though her regular glasses still were on her face).

“What’s the holdup, y’all? Nino and I are dying to get down to the beach,” Alya bounced with excitement. Nino appeared behind her, wearing some basic blue swim trunks and a towel slung over his shoulder decorated with what looked like a cartoonish drawing of a turntable. He nodded in agreement, “Seriously, I am dying to soak up the sweet, sweet sun.”

Marinette smiled and waved apologetically at them, “Sorry, guys! We just got caught up in chatting.” She turned her attention to Adrien, and all of a sudden, he felt incredibly warm under her gaze. 

“Right,” Adrien added. “We’ll get ready now, sorry to keep the two of you waiting.”

“No worries!” Alya chimed, “We’ll just meet you two down there. I can’t wait any longer!”

Before anyone could protest, Alya had grabbed Nino by the wrist and closed the joint door once again. A few seconds later, the muffled sound of another door closing was heard, confirming that Alya and Nino had left their room and headed down for the beach. 

“You can--”

“I’ll just--” 

They’d started at the same time, and the both of them let out a small chuckle. Adrien continued, “You can take the bathroom, Marinette. I’ll change out here and let you know when it’s alright to come out.” 

Marinette just nodded, and in one swift movement obtained her things from her bag, and retreated into the bathroom in somewhat of a rush. Seconds later, Plagg came zipping out of Adrien’s bag, letting out a laugh he’d probably been holding in for ages. 

“Plagg!” Adrien scolded in a whisper, “Knock it off before she hears you.” Plagg kept laughing, although quieter and snorted. “You’ve really gotten yourself into it now, kid,” Plagg retorted. Adrien just rolled his eyes and turned his back to his kwami, and began to undress and change. 

He threw on a pair of black swim shorts, while Plagg snickered on the bed next to him. “Shouldn’t you be jumping for joy right now? You get to share a bed with the girl you’ve been thirsting over all year. I figured you’d be foaming at the mouth by now,” Plagg was grinning ear to ear. 

“I was excited to spend time with her, but sharing a bed with her is a whole other extreme that I was not prepared for,” Adrien kept his voice at a low volume, hoping Marinette couldn’t hear. “Besides, even if I was excited to share a bed with her, which I’m… not, I can’t imagine how awkward she must feel right now. I can’t help but feel guilty, Plagg!” Adrien let out an exasperated sigh. Plagg just shook his head, and the two jumped at the sound of her knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Adrien, are you dressed? Can I come out now?” 

Adrien waved Plagg away frantically, and Plagg quickly retreated back into Adrien’s bag. “Yeah, I’m good. Come on out,” he called back to her. 

Adrien had slung his towel over his shoulder as Marinette left the bathroom, and when Adrien caught sight of her, he had the wind knocked right out of his lungs. 

Marinette wore a two-piece swimsuit, the top being a bright cherry red (Adrien’s favorite color) halter top with a sweetheart neckline that plunged dangerously low, tying at the back of her neck. The bottoms were high-waisted and black with white polka dots. She had a sheer black coverup over her shoulders, and she wore her hair in a high ponytail that bounced with every move she made. She had red sunglasses that sat on top of her head, and the lenses were heart-shaped.

Before they had started their final year of lycee, Adrien had all but given up on pursuing Ladybug as Chat Noir. In all the time that he had to think about it, Adrien had decided that dating Ladybug would prove to be a lot trickier than he’d originally thought. They couldn’t know anything too personal about each other, they wouldn’t be able to go on dates during the day, and the list goes on… He loved her, that much was true, but it just wasn’t realistic. He needed to move on. Move on he did, and over the course of the year, his romantic feelings for Marinette were slowly brought to fruition. 

So here she stood, right in front of him, looking quite literally to be the picture of perfection. Adrien was completely awestruck, and at a loss for words. 

He noticed all too late that he’d been staring, wide-eyed and lips slightly agape. He pressed his mouth shut quickly and blinked a few times, but he couldn’t will himself to move his eyes away from her. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Marinette’s voice broke the trance Adrien was stuck in, and he found her face. She was blushing profusely, eyeing him curiously. She looked confused, but her expression was mostly unreadable. He shook his head in response a little too quickly. “N-No! Not at all, Marinette. I just… you look great.” 

Marinette’s blush only grew, and she smiled shyly. “Thanks, Adrien… that’s really sweet.” She stared a little longer before her eyes fell to the ground. “We should get going! Alya and Nino are waiting for us,” she let out a small, nervous chuckle.

_Way to make it awkward, Agreste._

“Oh, uh-- yeah! For sure. Let’s go.” Adrien strode towards her. Marinette retrieved her pink beach bag from the bed, and the straps looked embroidered with a black floral print. Adrien thought he saw Marinette’s name stitched into the strap, but he couldn’t get close enough to tell.

Marinette slung the bag over her shoulder and turned to face him. “You ready?” Her blush was a duller pink now that sat comfortably on the apples of her cheeks, and she beamed at him. His heart leaped into his throat, and he gulped. “Ready.” He smiled back down at her. 

This would be one hell of a vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOW thank you SO much for all the support on the first chapter!! it made me so excited to keep writing this. i won't say too much now, but this chapter ended up being VERY LONG so i split it into two... but chapter 3 isn't done yet.... but sin is coming in chapter 3 i promise. for now, enjoy two emotionally and sexually frustrated teens  
> \- cherry xoxo

The elevator ride down was excruciating, and Marinette could hardly bear it. 

Her mind kept replaying their exchange from just moments before in her head. She could vividly see Adrien’s face when she came out of the bathroom, wide eyes and parted lips. He looked like he’d just seen a ghost. His face sparked fear in Marinette, and her mind ran at a million miles an hour. Marinette blushed furiously. Did she look dumb? Was there something on her face? What was it?

“Is something wrong?” Marinette had blurted without thinking, but she couldn’t stand the way he was looking at her. His expression was almost entirely unreadable and it was freaking her out big time. 

“N-No! Not at all, Marinette. I just… you look great.” 

Oh. Oh.

“Thanks, Adrien… that’s really sweet.” _Oh my god. Did that actually just happen? Did Adrien Agreste just--_

It took Marinette all too long to realize she was staring, the same way Adrien had been staring at her, and she lowered her gaze. Suddenly, her sandals were the most interesting things in the world and required her immediate attention. 

‘He thinks I look great in this,’ she thought. A shiver shot down her spine. Before this moment could get any more awkward, Marinette looked for a way out. “We should get going! Alya and Nino are waiting for us,” She blurted, and laughed nervously. She saw Adrien nod in her peripheral, and she retrieved her beach bag and started towards the door. She could feel Adrien’s presence right behind her. She quickly shook the moment off when she turned to face him, hoping he couldn’t sense the pain behind her smile. “You ready?” 

“Ready.” He returned her smile and Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened the door. 

\--

Now here the teens stood, and the elevator began to descend. 

They stood right next to each other, both staring straight ahead at the elevator doors. The silence was oppressive, and Marinette felt as if the elevator wasn’t even moving. She could feel Adrien next to her, and although his presence was warm and inviting, she couldn’t help but feel on edge. 

Marinette had grown a lot closer with Adrien over the last year, and her feelings ran deeper. She (usually) wasn’t a stuttering, bumbling mess around him anymore, but this trip was… different. I mean, she was sharing a hotel room with this boy, for crying out loud! It was hard to ease her nerves, even if she felt more than comfortable with the situation. There were so many “What-Ifs” running around in her head, and it was near impossible to get her thoughts to slow down. Marinette loved this boy now more than ever, and if she were to do or say something wrong on accident, she couldn’t ever forgive herself. 

The more rational side of herself emerged a little bit and tried to reassure her. ‘This is Adrien we’re talking about,’ she thought. ‘He’s one of your best friends. Even if something did happen, you know he’d forgive you, Marinette.’ She found some comfort in the rational side of her brain and realized that she was right. She just needed to calm down. No real harm could come out of this. 

Marinette’s thoughts were interrupted by a _Ding!_ as the elevator door began to open. Marinette breathed as if she hadn’t been for the entire ride. She suddenly felt Adrien’s grip on her wrist, and her eyes found his. Any trace of awkwardness had been thwarted and was replaced by child-like excitement. He was practically beaming at her. “C’mon!” He said, and with that, he darted through the lobby and out the glass doors in the back that led to the beach. Marinette squeaked as she was pulled along with him, but found herself laughing. She suddenly couldn’t remember why she’d been so nervous. 

\--

They found Nino and Alya almost immediately, and Marinette waved as Adrien called out for them. Marinette and Adrien made their way over to their best friends, and Marinette sat her beach bag with Alya’s. Alya and Nino were soaked to the bone, indicating that they’d already been messing around in the water. 

“Took you two long enough,” Alya snickered. Before either party could explain themselves, Alya was drying her hands and retrieving her phone from her bag. “We need to take a picture together before we all forget!” They all nodded, suddenly forgetting her comment, and Alya bounced with excitement. “Everyone gather 'round,” she ordered. 

Alya stood at the very end, as she was the one holding the phone. Nino stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Marinette slid in next to Nino, and he smiled warmly at her. Marinette smiled back, but she quickly turned her attention to what was going on behind her.

Adrien, in order to stay in the frame, had slithered in right behind Marinette. She felt his warm chest press against her back and the feeling sent goosebumps down her arms and legs. She just smiled awkwardly and turned her attention back to Alya’s phone, but seconds later Marinette felt Adrien’s hand rest on her waist. The skin under his touch was set on fire, and Marinette felt like she might melt into him. She kept up a front, but even though she was smiling excitedly at the camera, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. 

“Say cheese!” Alya exclaimed. They all said ‘Cheese!’ in unison, and at the last second, Adrien’s free hand flew up behind Marinette’s head, flashing some bunny ears with his index and middle finger. After Alya snapped the photo, Marinette elbowed Adrien right in the ribs. He stepped away, and Marinette almost winced at the sudden separation. He held his stomach and exaggerated the pain, doubling over. “I’m wounded,” he fake-whimpered and grimaced. Marinette rolled her eyes, and chuckled, heart still hammering in her chest. 

Alya interrupted their scene, turning her phone so they could see the photo. “I think we look great, y’all!” She grinned triumphantly. Marinette smiled, and Adrien, miraculously recovering from his injury, stood straight and nodded. Alya turned her phone back to herself, and Marinette had assumed she was sending it to the group. After pressing some buttons and nodding affirmingly, she slid her phone back into her bag and turned her attention to her friends. “Who’s ready to have some fun?” She smirked before she took off towards the water. “Last one to the ocean is a rotten egg!” 

Nino, Marinette, and Adrien all took off after her, yelling that she was being unfair and that she’d gotten a head start. Eventually, they all made it, and Marinette was the last one to reach the water. Adrien turned to her looking determined, and she was ready to defend herself, but the previous competition was soon forgotten and replaced by a new one. Alya had thrown water at Adrien while his back was turned to her. 

With this sole action, Alya had declared war.

Adrien slowly turned to face her and cocked an eyebrow. “So that’s how it’s gonna be, Césaire?” Adrien had a devilish smirk on his face, which Alya returned. She had a mischievous glint in her eye. “You think you can beat me, Agreste? Bring it on.” 

And with that, the group marched into battle. Marinette slid in next to Alya, and Nino sided with Adrien. The girls were vicious and relentless, throwing splashes at the boys any chance they got. The boys managed to get in a few solid hits, but overall, the girls were definitely in the lead. They were all laughing uncontrollably, and water was being thrown left and right. As their arms grew tired, the water shots slowed, eventually coming to a stop. The four of them were panting, very much out of breath. There was a comfortable silence as they all worked to catch their breath. Alya was the first to speak. 

“The girls obviously won,” she claimed. She and Marinette shared a crisp high five, both smiling and laughing with each other. Marinette was more than thankful for the fact that Alya was her best friend, and it was silly moments like this that reminded her of just how much she loved her. However, the boys across from them were pouting with their arms crossed. They didn’t object, because they knew logically that they’d been bested, but they would never verbally admit defeat. 

Alya quickly moved on, wanting to keep up the fun and festivities. “We should play chicken!” she suggested, though it came out more like a demand. “Nino and I against Marinette and Adrien. We all in?”

Marinette, still high on the adrenaline from their splash fight victory, quickly agrees. She traded spots with Nino, and Adrien had gotten down on his knees. Without really thinking about the situation, she hoisted herself onto Adrien’s shoulders and tried to keep her balance as Adrien rose. Her hands found Adrien’s hair, grabbing on and tugging only slightly, all the while she had Adrien’s head slightly squashed between her thighs. Her mind was too lost in the competition to think about what she’d been doing. Once Nino was up with Alya, the two girls made eye contact. “You ready to lose, Mari?” Alya sneered. Marinette only laughed, and shot back, “Your confidence will be your downfall, Al’.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Alya retorted. She began counting down.

“3… 2… 1… CHICKEN!” 

The girls' arms flew out to grab onto each other as the boys stepped forward. About 10 seconds in, Marinette felt Adrien’s grip tighten around her thighs. His hands were… inching a little close to places they shouldn’t be. The feeling startled her, and a fire was set ablaze in her lower stomach while goosebumps rose on her legs. Her head shot down to look at him and his grip on her legs, her eyes wide with shock. In that 2 seconds that she’d let her guard down, she and Adrien were thrown down into the water, and Marinette could hear the muffled cheers of Alya and Nino. 

When Adrien and Marinette rose from the water, Marinette’s face was beat-red, and she avoided Adrien’s face. All of a sudden, she was very aware of the warmth gathering between her legs. She stood abruptly, muttering something about feeling tired and wanting to sit. Alya had started to say something, but Marinette didn’t stick around long enough to hear it. She made a bee-line for their spot on the stand, and she could feel their eyes staring holes into her back. 

‘Snap out of it Marinette,’ she thought to herself. ‘Are you really going to let one measly touch like that get you worked up?’ She shook her head and sighed. She retrieved her pink beach towel from her bag and laid it out on the sand, and took a seat on top of it. She extended one leg, the other bent upright, and rested her hands on the ground behind her to support her weight. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes as she soaked up the sun. The warmth from the sunshine felt good on her skin, and she took a slow, deep breath. Her heart rate had slowed to a regular pace, and she was beginning to enjoy the peaceful rocking of the waves on the shore, and the distant chirps of seagulls. She felt tranquil at that moment. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look around, but her blue eyes landed on one familiar blonde-haired boy approaching her, and she thought her heart might stop. 

His blonde hair was wet and disheveled from the water, but still somehow looked as if stylists had been working for hours on it. He was still soaking wet, and the water droplets that decorated his chest glistened in the sun. As the school year passed, Adrien’s body had rapidly matured. It’s as if he went from prepubescent teen to smoking hot young adult in the blink of an eye. He’d grown to a whopping 6 feet, his shoulders and chest had broadened, and he definitely filled out with muscle. He had nowhere near a bodybuilder physique, but damn was he chiseled. Marinette was sure he was the very picture of a Greek god, and she soaked up every bit of him to store in her memory. He met Marinette’s gaze and grinned from ear to ear. Marinette blushed, and when she saw the way he smiled and the way the sunshine hit him, it felt like she was falling in love all over again. 

\--

Adrien had really, _really_ hoped that Marinette wasn’t too mad at him. 

The squeeze wasn’t (entirely) intentional. However, Adrien can’t deny that he was elated when Alya suggested chicken. He felt like he might collapse when Marinette tugged his hair, and his face felt toasty when mushed between her thighs. It felt like heaven, even though he wished Marinette had been facing the other way… 

_Snap OUT of it, Adrien, you whore._

He’d only tightened his grip to keep Marinette sitting atop his shoulders, but in 2 seconds, they were toppling into the water. Adrien had felt a pang of guilt when Marinette excused herself, and he could tell she was avoiding him. Alya tried to call out to her, but to no avail. The three remaining teens just watched nervously as she walked away. Nino and Alya shot a quizzical look at Adrien, who sighed. “I’ll go check on her,” he said calmly. 

He left the water, and made his way towards the shore and over to Marinette. He almost hated to interrupt her, she looked so peaceful. Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and he studied the way she was laying. When she looked at him, he grinned ear to ear at the sight in front of him. She was laid out on her pink beach towel, and Adrien could’ve sworn he was looking at a Greek Goddess. 

Marinette had grown in the last year, and boy, that growth had done absolute wonders to her body. Her curves were undeniable and mesmerizing. She’d filled out in just the right places, and her skin appeared silky smooth. Freckles decorated her face, and danced all down her body, something that Adrien found incredibly attractive. Marinette was absolutely stunning, and Adrien was itching to touch her, to feel the softness of her skin and the way her hips curved out. Adrien’s grin only grew wider, and he admired the way that Marinette was practically glowing. It felt like falling in love.

Adrien was quiet as he laid out his own towel, and sat down next to Marinette.

“Hey--”

“Hiya--”

They greeted each other at the same time, and both parties blushed as their eyes met. There was an awkward silence, only broken by the sound of Alya and Nino bickering at each other in the distance. They both relaxed and laughed as if they were relieved. Marinette waved her hand, “You go first.” 

Adrien took a deep breath and made his best effort not to break their eye contact. “Listen, Marinette… I’m sorry about what happened earlier,” He reached around to scratch at the back of his neck, a shy look in his eyes. 

Marinette’s eyes widened, he noticed, and her blush deepened. She waved her hands frantically. “Oh, n-no! It’s okay, really, totally okay! Really, I didn’t mind it at all!” He noticed that her face grew continuously redder. 

Something was itching at Adrien, and he didn't know how his confidence took the reins, but it did. 

“Are you hiding something from me, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien remarked, cocking an eyebrow. His lips tugged into a smirk as he watched Marinette’s eyes widen, and her lips slightly part. His eyes found her lips, which right now were looking especially enticing. 

“M-Me, hiding something?? No! No way! You’ve got it all wrong!” She laughed, looking extremely nervous, waving her hands around frantically.

Adrien set a hand down on her towel, just behind her back, and supported his weight on it as he leaned closer to her. “It’s unbefitting of a lady to lie, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Are you sure there’s nothing you have to tell me? No secrets you’re keeping from me?” He narrowed his eyes, which once again, found her lips. It was then when he noticed how close their faces were, and if he’d been any closer, their lips would have met.

Marinette looked frozen, and Adrien couldn’t read the expression on her face. _Had he gone too far? He definitely went too far._ He was about to shift backward and start aggressively apologizing when he felt the sudden contact of Marinette’s finger against his lips. His eyes went wide, and he felt all the blood in his body rush south, with the exception of the heat in his cheeks.

“Even if I did have a secret, Mr. Agreste, it wouldn’t be much of a secret if I shared it with you, now would it?” 

\--

In that moment of silence, something like a fire ignited inside of Marinette, and she took Adrien’s remarks as a competition of sorts. Her finger met his lips, and she pursed her own. Her eyes were swirling blue pools of passion, and they met his unabashedly. She spoke at a low whisper, her voice coming out surprisingly more seductive than she’d originally intended, 

“Even if I did have a secret, Mr. Agreste, it wouldn’t be much of a secret if I shared it with you, now would it?” 

Marinette was surprised at her own forwardness. With her finger still pressed to his lips, she pushed his face away from hers. Their eye contact never faltered, and her heart was beating so rapidly that she thought she may never calm down. There was a pool of heat swirling in her lower gut, working its way between her thighs. 

Alya and Nino’s sudden appearance stunned Marinette and Adrien as if someone had shattered glass in their faces. Marinette shook her head to rid her brain of her ever-pressing fantasies. She was relieved at their arrival, but something inside her was frustrated.

That was a can of worms she’d open later. 

“Hey y’all, are you about ready to turn in? The sun is starting to set, and Nino and I are absolutely exhausted.” Alya stretched, and Nino nodded in agreement next to her. “I’m ready to hit the hay, dudes. Today has been exhausting,” Nino stretched too. Nino gathered up his towel to start drying off, and Alya gathered up her things as well, drying herself off with her own towel. 

Marinette agreed, and as fun as this beach day had been, she could feel the exhaustion start to hit her. They’d spent the entire morning packing together, getting ready, and traveling. The beach day was a good way to unwind, but man, Marinette was about ready to collapse. She stood, already dry from having been out of the water so long. She shook off her towel and folded it up, tucking it neatly back into her beach bag. Adrien stood next to her, also already dry, and shook his towel off before swinging it over his shoulder. After they finished gathering their things, the group retired back into the hotel and up to their rooms.

\--

Alya and Nino had their arms wrapped around each other, and they looked like they were going to pass out. “Are you two okay with…” Alya paused to yawn. “... skipping a dinner outing for tonight?” 

Adrien and Marinette just chuckled and smiled at the two bone-tired lovebirds. “Of course,” Marinette spoke softly. “We have enough snacks to feed a small army. You two get some rest,” Marinette smiled warmly at them and ushered them to their room. Adrien and Marinette retreated into their own room, the tenseness from their earlier interaction on the beach slowly filling the room around them. Marinette sat her beach bag down in the closet. Adrien was the first one to break the silence, and she turned to face him when he did. 

“I was planning on showering, but if you want to first--”

“No!” Marinette blurted, cutting him off. “You can shower first, it’s alright.” She smiled sheepishly, and Adrien smiled back. “Alright,” he gathered up a change of clothes and his toiletries. He smiled warmly at Marinette one last time before retreating into the bathroom. 

She heard the shower sputter to life, and Marinette sighed. She began to gather her own change of clothes and toiletries before sitting down on her--... their bed to wait for her turn. She took out her phone and scrolled through social media, checking on Paris. There had been no news on any akumas, and she felt a small wave of relief wash over her as Tikki appeared in front of her. “Are you okay, Marinette? You seem really on edge,” Tikki spoke softly so she wouldn’t be heard by Adrien. Marinette nodded, “Yeah, Tikki. I’m not upset, I’m just…” Marinette trailed off. How did she feel right now? Nervous? Excited? Afraid? She didn’t even know. 

“It’s more than obvious that he likes you back, Marinette. I think you should take your chances! You have the perfect opportunity, given the circumstances.” Tikki smiled comfortingly and encouragingly. Tikki had been rooting for Marinette and Adrien ever since the day Marinette had met him, and now that Marinette was so close, Tikki’s encouragement became more persistent. 

“I don’t know, Tikki. It really seems like he might, but I’m just… nervous. What if I’m reading him all wrong? I don’t think I could handle him rejecting me,” Marinette sighed, and rested her face in her hands. “But today was… I don’t even know, Tikki, today was just something else. I mean, what was that earlier in the room? When he complimented me, the way he was looking at me… a-and then during chicken, his hands… and then when he came to apologize, the way he--” Marinette’s rant was interrupted when she heard the shower turn off, and Tikki scrambled to hide in Marinette’s bag once again. Marinette sat patiently but anxiously, trying to act normal and as if she wasn’t having a slight emotional breakdown about her feelings with her secret celestial being companion just moments ago. 

Moments passed, and Adrien emerged from the bathroom, and Marinette stood to take his place. “Okay, now I’ll--” 

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks. She could have sworn that Adrien brought a change of clothes into the bathroom with him. She felt her entire face and the tips of her ears heat up as she just stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of her.

Adrien smiled sheepishly and reached around to scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck. “Sorry, I grabbed the wrong clothes. I figured I’d just change out here while you showered.” 

Marinette continued to gape at the boy in front of her, who stood there, a mere towel wrapped around his waist to cover him up. Her eyes traveled down from his, scanning his chest. He was toned, and his skin appeared more tan than it had been before (a result of the beach day, no doubt), and looked delicate, almost. There were a few freckles that decorated his upper chest and shoulders, something she hadn’t noticed before. Her eyes found themselves trailing lower, finding where Adrien’s towel sat on his hips, and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She could see the beginnings of a happy trail peeking out from above the towel, and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and run her hands along his-- 

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice interrupted her naughty thoughts, and she looked back up to meet his eyes. 

_Oh god. She had been staring. Why did she stare? Oh god, Dupain-Cheng, you’ve really done it now._

“Shower’s all yours,” Adrien said softly, a bright red blush staining his cheeks. 

“Oh! R-Right, yeah, okay!” Marinette exclaimed in a panic and nodded frantically. She scrambled to gather her things and ducked into the bathroom without so much as looking in Adrien's direction. She quickly shut the door, locked it, and let out a breath she’d been subconsciously holding. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed out in a whisper. How was she going to face Adrien again after that?

She shook her head. She wouldn’t think about it now. She turned the nozzle, and the shower sputtered to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tldr: fun times on the beach, marinette and adrien are HORNY and tikki is team #adrinette


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to thank everyone again for all the support! like.. over 500 hits already? that's crazy. you guys are so sweet and i really hope you enjoy this chapter! the sin ensues here... ;)  
> \- cherry xoxo

Adrien smacked his hand on his forehead, groaning at his own stupidity. Had he really just grabbed two shirts? 

He let out a deep sigh, and wrapped his towel around his waist. He really hoped Marinette wouldn’t be too upset with him for this. 

He gathered up his things and opened the bathroom door, and stepped out to see Marinette sitting on the bed. She looked a tad dazed, and conflicted. He didn’t have much time to study her face, though, since she had stood up and finally turned to face him. When she did, her face went deadpan.

_Aw, fuck._

Adrien smiled sheepishly and reached around to scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck. “Sorry, I grabbed the wrong clothes. I figured I’d just change out here while you showered.” 

He noticed her eyes moving down, and he gulped. He followed them, though his eyes soon found her lips, parted and breath barely escaping them. He just stared, waiting for her to say something, but words never came. Instead, her eyes trailed lower, and he noticed the way she bit down on her bottom lip.

_Well, that was hot._

‘No,’ he thought to himself, ‘stop this before it escalates. Say something.’

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice broke the silence, and it took all of his willpower to stop staring at her lips. He met her eyes when she met his, and she looked frantic, but… aroused? He thought he saw the slightest hint of that, at least. 

_Was she…? No, she couldn’t have been. This is sweet Marinette we’re talking about. But… what if…?_

“Shower’s all yours,” Adrien spoke at a whisper, a bright red blush staining his cheeks. Part of him had hoped he was right. 

“Oh! R-Right, yeah, okay!” Marinette looked panicked, and she messily gathered her things and ducked into the bathroom in one swift movement. Adrien flinched at the door shutting loudly, and he then heard it lock. A few seconds later, he heard the shower come on, and he sighed loudly, striding over to his things to get out the right clothing. 

Plagg zipped out of his bag, too

“C’mon, kid. I know you’re dense but I didn’t think it was _this_ bad,” Plagg snorted, “It’s pretty obvious she likes you.”

“Maybe you’re right, Plagg,” Adrien sighed, “But what if I’m reading her all wrong? It’s been so long since she stopped avoiding me and stuttering around me. Why is she doing it now? And, when we were swimming… What on earth was that? Did she even realize what she did during chicken?” Adrien paused, and laughed nervously. “I guess I can’t really say anything about that… or, what happened on the beach…” Adrien trailed off, and shook his head at himself. He heard Plagg huff. 

“Adrien, you gotta loosen up,” Plagg crossed his arms, and avoided eye contact with Adrien. “I’ve been observing humans for thousands of years, and I’ve seen enough to know that she likes you. Maybe if you communicated with each other every once in a while, you wouldn’t be so painfully in denial about it all,” Plagg rolled his eyes, and stepped off his pedestal. 

Adrien just stared at him, kinda wide-eyed. “Did you just… give me advice?” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it, it won’t happen again.” Plagg continued to avoid Adrien’s gaze, but was suddenly pulled into the side of Adrien’s cheek. He groaned, pushing away. “Hey, what’s the big idea?”

“Thanks, Plagg,” Adrien muttered, before letting go of him. Plagg still wouldn’t look at him, and Adrien grinned. “There’s some camembert in my suitcase.”

Plagg’s face lit up. “Well, why didn’t you say so?!” Plagg disappeared into the suitcase, and Adrien cringed at the noises Plagg made when he found the camembert. Who makes that kind of noise about _cheese_? 

Adrien’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the shower shut off, and he realized he was still standing there in his towel. He, once again, smacked himself in the forehead at his own stupidity. Adrien scrambled to change, managing to wiggle himself into his boxer briefs and pajama pants before the bathroom door opened. 

He turned his attention to her, and a soft pink settled in the apples of his cheeks as the scent of lavender body wash wafted out of the bathroom with her exit.

Her hair laid messily across her shoulders, still somewhat damp. She wore a baby pink tank top with white polka dots and black lace trim at the neckline, and a small pair of black sleep shorts. Adrien also made note of the fact that she didn’t seem to be wearing a bra. 

_She looks… so cute,_ he thought. 

Marinette’s voice interrupted Adrien’s thoughts. “I’m sorry for taking so long in there,” she said meekly. She smiled kindly, and Adrien felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He waved, smiling back to her, “Oh, it’s no worry! You don’t have to apologize for that,” he blurted. 

After that, they both looked away from each other. He heard Marinette shuffle around, and he caught a quick glance of her organizing her suitcase. He decided he should do the same, and quickly followed suit. A couple more minutes of awkward silence followed before Adrien decided to speak up. 

“Are you wanting to sleep?” He asked, turning his attention to her. 

Marinette nodded after a moment, and smiled shyly, “Yeah, it’s been a pretty long day and I’m pretty exhausted,” she raised her gaze to meet his, and when their eyes met, Adrien froze up. The moment of eye contact was painful. After a couple seconds, Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat, and just nodded. 

His heart pounded as they both slid into the bed and under the covers. Marinette started to turn over, but Adrien gently touched her shoulder. “Hey, Mari?”

“Yeah, Adrien?” 

“Sleep well.” He smiled, and when she smiled right back, sparks flew in Adrien’s stomach.

“You too,” she said gently. 

She turned over, and so did he, but with the girl of his dreams laying inches away from him in the bed, the last thing he wanted to do right now was sleep. 

\--

Marinette thought her heart might jump out of her chest at their proximity in the bed. She could feel Adriens presence behind her, and she wanted nothing more than to roll over and hold him.

About what felt like an hour later (though Marinette didn’t really know how long it’d been) when it sounded like Adrien was sound asleep, she rose from the bed and retreated to the balcony. She made an effort to open and close the balcony door soundlessly, as not to wake her sleeping prince. 

Marinette leaned her forearms against the balcony railing, and gazed up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful and she found that she recognized a few of the constellations. The distant sound of the waves crashing against the shore put her at ease as she started to recollect the happenings from earlier in the evening. 

When she’d come out of the bathroom to find Adrien in nothing but pajama pants, she’d been gobsmacked by his beauty. She remembered thinking how lucky she’d been to get to sleep in the same bed as him, but the luck only lingered for a moment. She sighed dejectedly. 

Marinette loved Adrien, that much was true. But could he really feel that way about her? Tikki’s words of encouragement and her voice of reason swirled around in her brain, trying to convince herself that he might have the slightest bit of a crush on her. It was a lot to think about, not to mention all the… tension that this trip had brought between them. She may be inexperienced in that realm, but that doesn’t make her feelings any less intense. She loved this boy, and wanted him bad. 

She shook her head and it fell into her hands. _But would he ever see me that way?_

As if on cue, the balcony door slid open, and Marinette turned around to see a very wide-awake Adrien leaning against the doorway. “Can’t sleep?” he said, only partly phrasing it as a question. She knew that he knew the answer to that. 

She nodded, “Yeah,” was all she said before turning her head back around and looking out at the endless sea.

Adrien joined her, leaning against the railing. Their shoulders brushed, but Marinette found that she didn’t mind the contact. It was silent probably only for a couple minutes, but for all Marinette knew, it could have been hours. It was a comfortable silence, and the two were just enjoying each others’ presence.

_Just do it, Marinette. Just tell him._

Marinette abruptly stood straight, and Adrien turned his attention to her, also rising to stand up straight. A worried look was plastered on his face.

“Adrien, I-” 

She stopped when his hand grabbed hers gently, not being able to pry her eyes from his. She was choking. She couldn’t get the words out. ‘Why can’t I do this?’ she thought to herself.

His other free hand rose to gently rest against her cheek, and she felt her face warm up. She leaned slightly into his touch.

“I… I-” 

She was interrupted by the sudden contact of his lips with hers, and she froze, eyes wide. 

_What are you waiting for, idiot? Kiss him back!_

Marinette, for once, listened to that little voice in her subconscious. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she returned his kiss. The interaction was a messy one with clattering teeth, both of them obviously being new to this, but neither of them seemed to mind. 

Adrien’s hands moved to rest on Marinette’s waist, her own arms reaching up and around his neck. She laced her fingers through his hair, playing and tugging at it slightly, earning a low groan from Adrien’s throat. She shuddered at the sound, and pressed herself closer to him. 

They broke away after what felt like an hour (it was only a couple minutes), both of them panting. Marinette studied his lips, which were red and kiss-swollen, before she found his eyes, half-lidded and swirling with lust. The sight made her knees buckle, and Adrien tightened his grip on her waist to keep her steady. 

Marinette tried to speak, but the words came out in stuttered segments. “We.. w-we sh.. Bed…” was all she could manage, but thankfully Adrien understood her stutters perfectly. 

She felt his hands travel down her body, and before she knew it, he had lifted her so her legs sat wrapped around his waist. Her arms tightened around his neck, and he grinned at her as he carried her back into the hotel room. He lifted a hand from her thigh to close the balcony door before shuffling over to the bed.

Adrien sat, and Marinette shifted so she was straddling his lap. Their lips met again and the contact felt like a crackling fire, and remembering his earlier reaction, Marinette laced her fingers into his hair once more. Adrien’s groan was louder this time, sending a shiver down Marinette’s spine. One of his hands slid around to rest on the small of her back, rubbing little circles with his index finger. The other remained at her waist, but played with the hem of her tank top before his fingers slid slightly under it to meet her skin. 

Adrien broke away from the kiss, barely taking a second to catch his breath. He planted a soft kiss at the corner of her lips, then gently on her jawline, and Marinette let out a small gasp. She hadn’t known that was a sweet spot. Adrien moved further down, trailing kisses down her neck and to her collarbones. This earned a quiet moan from Marinette, and Adrien pulled away only slightly so his eyes would meet hers. His hand slid further under her shirt, then stopped. 

“This okay?’ He breathed out in a low, raspy tone. The sound of his voice sent electricity through Marinette’s lower gut, and unable to form words, she just nodded slowly. Adrien waited a second more in case Marinette had changed her mind, but when she hadn’t, he lowered his head between her neck and pressed wet kisses to her collarbone. His hand was moving again, and it was at that moment that Marinette remembered that she hadn’t been wearing a bra. 

When his hand found her breast, she gasped and leaned into his touch. He squeezed gently, his thumb grazing over her nipple. Combined with the trail of hot, wet kisses he was littering across her neck, Marinette could’ve sworn she was seeing stars. 

Adrien pulled away from her neck, and his lips clashed with hers once again in a hungry frenzy. She felt his tongue slide across her lower lip, and her lips parted at the feeling. His tongue slowly slipped between her lips and met her own, and she squirmed. Marinette could hardly stand the heat that had collected between her thighs, and she was almost certain she’d soaked her underwear. 

Marinette was surprised when he suddenly pulled back, and she winced at the separation. She then realized that Adrien was tugging on her tank top, wanting to take it off. “Can I…?” He asked softly, though his voice came out in a struggled raspy breath. Their eyes were locked, and Marinettte gulped as she nodded. “Y-Yeah,” she managed to breathe out. 

Adrien gripped the hem of her tank top while Marinette raised her hands above her head, and Adrien, slowly and delicately, lifted it off of her and tossed it somewhere on the ground. Adrien’s hands found their way to her waist, and he let out a loving sigh while he admired the sight in front of him. Marinette felt the heat rise in her cheeks, suddenly feeling very vulnerable under his gaze. Her arms had moved down to rest on his bare shoulders, her fingers toying with the hair on the back of his head.

“You’re beautiful,” Adrien muttered near breathlessly. His eyes found hers again, and he was staring at her in awe. Marinette’s stomach flip-flopped, and she thought her heart might leap right out of her chest. Adrien caught her lips in another kiss, but this one was soft and delicate, as if Marinette was made of porcelain and Adrien was afraid of shattering her.  
\--

In one fell swoop, Adrien lifted Marinette from his lap to lay her gently down on the bed. His hands sat on the bed next to her shoulders to hold his balance, and he managed to wedge his thigh in between her legs. Her hair scattered across the pillow, and the moonlight peeking through the windows allowed Adrien to see all of her. He just gaped at the absolute wonder of a girl laying below him, and he swore that he’d never seen a prettier sight. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He muttered again, his face disappearing into the crook of her neck to litter more kisses. One of his hands remained on the bed by her shoulder to support his weight, while the other trailed lightly up and down her stomach. Her skin, just as he thought, was silky smooth. His hands trailed up to find her breast, and he squeezed lightly, revelling in the way Marinette moaned and threw her head back. Her body, her voice, her movements… _she_ was intoxicating, and Adrien wanted more. 

“A-Adrien,” Marinette breathed.

Oh _fuck._ That was a noise he wanted to hear again. 

He trailed kisses up her neck, all the way to her ear, gently nipping at her earlobe while his hand continued playing with her breasts. “Does that feel good?” he drawled in her ear. He felt Marinette buck her hips against his thigh, and heard her moan out again. 

“Y-Yes, Adrien, please…” Marinette pulled at the hair on the back of his head, and he could feel her warmth when she ground against his thigh. 

_Holy shit._

Adrien, driven by pure lust and his hunger for more of her, grew a little rougher. The kisses that he trailed down her neck were wet and hot, and he suckled at her skin here and there. He kept trailing kisses lower, moving his hand aside to press a warm kiss to her--

The two of them nearly jumped out of their skin at the knock that came from their joint-room door. Marinette sat up on her elbows, and Adrien leaned back on his haunches as they both stared at the door. They looked at each other, panicked, both of them sharing the same horror-struck expression. 

_Was the door locked?_

This question was answered all at once by the creaking of the hinges as the joint-room door opened, revealing a sleepy and disheveled Alya rubbing at her eyes. 

“Do you guys have the water? Nino and I don’t have any of the bottles-”

When her hands left her eyes, they fell on the situation unfolding in front of her. She took a moment to analyze, her lips curling up into a wicked grin. 

“Nino, you owe me twenty bucks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry  
> also! if anyone wants to follow me on other social medias, my tiktok is @mochalluras and my cosplay instagram is also @mochalluras   
> i haven't been active on tumblr in 84 years but maybe i'll make a new one to promote my fics ^^   
> thanks again for your support! i hope you stick around to see the end of the fic hehe  
> \- cherry xoxo


	4. Author Update!!

hi friends!

this is just an author update, not a chapter, so i'm sorry!! 

just wanted to give a quick update on the fic status. i'm a college student and have been really busy with classes/midterms recently, i was able to pump out 3 chapters in a weekend because i had time off. i plan on wrapping this fic up in about 7 ish chapters, maybe more if i go overboard idk. who knows. 

i REALLY appreciate all the support you all have given me thus far and i promise i haven't forgotten this fic! updates will be coming soon and i do have it planned out all the way to the end.

thanks everyone again for all of your support and lovely comments! i never imagined having this much support on my first ever fic. it means the absolute world to me!! i have some other miraculous fics in the works as well so keep an eye out for that heheh :) 

much love,  
\- cherry xoxo


End file.
